Skin on Skin
by Hope Hannigan
Summary: When Rogue and Gambit are trapped in Antartica, in Uncanny X-Men 348, they have their powers negated... Gambit tells her this can be their one night. The first. The last.


Skin on Skin…

This is a one shot.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Marvel's characters belong to those who created them. I use them for entertainment purposes only, and because their omission drove me crazy ;)  
I wanted so much to know what happened, I wrote it myself. I just hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.  
What you need to know before you read the one-shot (mostly if you are not familiar with the X-Men):  
It is the X-Men universe as shown in "Uncanny X-MEN"; this action takes place between issues 348 and 349.  
Rogue and Gambit are trapped with other mutants in a jail in one of Magneto's hideaways the X-MEN thought they had destroyed ages ago. Nevertheless, there are still all the facilities there had been before and worse… A sadistic robot called Nanny, helped by other monsters, is keeping them trapped in the jail. This place negates mutant abilities, meaning Rogue can safely have skin-on-skin contact for the first time ever (which she usually cannot do because she drains everybody's life energy when she touches them). She has been in love with Gambit for a long time, but they never could fully express their love to each other because of her mutant ability.  
[Personal note: Very frustrating for all the fans ;) I mean HELL they never did more than kiss once or twice… They are humans… They have NEEDS… And so do we!]  
As Rogue's power is negated, Gambit, being a man, tells her this night can be their night. Their first, their last. With these words, the writer decided to end the issue 348. As a picture is clearer than a long speech, I've added the last pages.  
Good to know: Gambit's real name is Rémy LeBeau (LeBeau meaning TheHandsome… Of course). Rogue always calls him "Rémy" or Sugah, since they began to admit their mutual attraction.

The story:

Skin on Skin  
Feeling Gambit's arms around her was soothing the ache in Rogue's head. Her tears dried in his hair. It felt so good to have her face buried in his neck. It made the voices in her head go away.

The voices were haunting her. As she was losing her ability to absorb people, she was also losing the ability to control the ones she had already absorbed. But Gambit's comforting presence was calming them. Her love for him was so deep that it was able to tune out all the other voices.

She felt his left hand slowly caressing her back, sending delicious shivers through her body.

Moments ago, he said that this might be their one night.

A sudden memory from BellaDonna, Gambit's wife, flew into her head. This wasn't his first night, she thought bitterly. He already knew of all this, touching another body, making love to a woman. Rogue regretted the day she accidently absorbed BellaDonna's memories. It was harder to restrain her desire for Gambit now that she had recollections of him naked while love-making. She already felt her body warming.

His hand moved from her back to her face, to lift her chin. She melted into his red eyes.

"Do you want it to be our night, Chérie? Notre nuit?"

"Rémy… I…"

Unable to answer coherently, she placed her hands on each side of his face and pulled it to hers. She tentatively kissed him, hesitating, as she wasn't absolutely sure it was safe.

He let her lead the kiss. He understood she was testing her negated powers. He broke off the kiss.

"Tu ne me feras aucun mal," he told her. "You are not going to hurt me," he repeated in English.

Then he hungrily took her mouth. This time he tested her, caressing her lower lip with his tongue. Her answering moan was satisfying. Her lips parted and, as his tongue entered her mouth, she pressed her body closer to his, slightly arching her back.

Eager to touch him with her bare hands, she swiftly took off her gloves. She wasn't going to need them that night. She untied his fighting suit, running her fingers over his muscles.

Once he felt her cold fingers on his chest, he felt the desire taking control over him. He also needed to feel her. He cupped his hand around one of her breasts through her thin clothes and felt her nipple harden at his touch. She gave another moan and her hands locked onto his shoulders, holding him. Her breathing was already erratic. Even fully clothed, she had never been touched like this.

He smiled when he thought about all the pleasures he could help her discover that night, if she let him. He unzipped her fighting suit to her navel, his fingers caressing her skin all the way down. He felt her hands strengthen their hold on him and he knew she was already overwhelmed by desire and pleasure.

Placing his hand gently on her slender neck, he looked down into her face, as he moved his hand to caress her breast with his agile fingers.

"Tu es la plus belle," he told her.

And she truly was beautiful to him. He could almost see the pleasure she was feeling running through her veins. She opened the eyes she had kept closed since he had begun to caress her. He felt a strong desire to express his feelings when her adorable green eyes looked back at him.

"I love you, Rogue. These are words I thought I would never get to say. You are so special to me… You have become so important… I can't imagine myself being away from you one solitary day. Chérie, you'll always be the one… Tu seras à jamais l'élue de mon Cœur."

"Rémy…"

"Shh…"

And he closed her mouth with his, his lips dancing against hers. He freed her arms from the sleeves of her suit and was amazed by the softness of her skin. She was flawless.

His hands on her back, her hands in his hair, he lowered his head to her bosom. His lips taunted her nipple before his tongue circled it. He sucked it and she arched her back even more as he nibbled it. When his mouth reached the other nipple, it was already hardened in anticipation of his touch.

And when she took his hand to guide it to her most intimate place, he knew her breasts were not the only part of her wanting to feel his touch. His fingers softly rubbed against her clit and soon she was panting for more.

Taking her pants off, he gently laid her on the ground. Caressing her thighs, he parted them to allow his mouth to find her sensitive entrance. Her hands in his hair, she pulled on it to stop him, giving him a questioning look.

"I want it to be a perfect night for you."

Waiting for her approval, he licked his lips. At this sight, she moaned and loosened her grip on his hair. When he tasted her, he thought he had found Heaven on Earth. She was so close to release that she climaxed the moment he began to suck her clit. He looked up at her to see the face that had haunted all of his dreams, now altered by the exquisite pleasure he was giving her. Her body was completely tensed from the strength of the orgasm, and she was seductively biting her lips with her eyes closed.

As her body slowly relaxed, he tested her clit, licking it, to see if she was ready for the second round. He enjoyed her moans of pure pleasure. He licked and sucked harder.

"Rémy, she huskily murmured. I want you… To feel you… Deep inside… Let me… Please…"

He teased her clit one last time with his tongue and then moved to her mouth to kiss her passionately. Her hands found their way to his pants, loosening and sliding them off his body. He sucked in a sharp breath when she freed his hard cock and fearlessly took it in her hand.

She couldn't help but look down at his manhood. She tried to suppress a moan when she took in the sight of it. If she had been able to think straight, she would have thought that BellaDonna's memories hadn't done him justice. But no matter, he was hers now.

She gently squeezed him and he shivered. This time, he was the one moaning.

"Don't," he whispered.

Shocked, she looked back at his face. She saw he looked strained and tense.

"Why?" She breathed.

"I don't wanna loose control, Chérie… I don't wanna disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me, sugah… You've already given more than I could have ever dreamt for."

"Trust me, Chérie…"

Consenting, she released him. He kissed her and his fingers tested her entrance. She was tight but wet, juicy from her first orgasm. It was going to make things slightly easier.

As gently as he could, he pressed the tip of his dick against her. He felt her insides stretching to allow him in. Her jaws clenched and she groaned when he tore her hymen. His mouth found her neck and began to sensually kiss and caress it. With his hands and his mouth he made her forget about the pain. He continued to make the pleasure rise in her until her hips moved on their own. He began to move in and out, following her rhythm. He reached further and further inside her with each stroke.

She soon began to increase the rhythm, imprisoning his waist with her legs. Her hands were around his back, desperately holding onto him like she was drowning. She had buried her face in his chest, but he made her look up at him when he felt her next orgasm was building. All her inner muscles were tightening around him, making it harder and harder for him to restrain his release with each second that was passing by.

Her green eyes finally locked on his red ones, and they let the pleasure take them over. He climaxed a second after her, the sudden final contraction of all her muscles sending the most powerful wave of pleasure through his veins. He tentatively tried to support his weight, so that he wouldn't collapse on her but failed. He let his head rest on her chest, his ear pressed to the place where her heart was beating the loudest.

When her hands moved on his back, he could tell that she had scratched him badly. A secret smile appeared on his face. These would be his "battle scars", the marks that he was hers forever.

"Je t'aime," he said, the French words being even more meaningful than the English.

"Je t'aime aussi," she said, her awful French accent making the words sound even sweeter. "I love you too," she added, more comfortable in her native tongue.

Feeling her shiver, he sat up and gave her costume to her. He looked at her beautiful, perfect body with regret. He didn't know if they would ever be able to be together like this again.

He could only hope. Hope that things were going to be right. Hope that she would finally master her power to be able to touch whoever she wanted. Hope that his past wouldn't gain on him before he found a way to make it right. Hope that Rogue would bury deep inside herself the memories she had stolen from him.

Hope that Rogue would still love him if she happened to learn what he had done.

Fear made him shudder and, pretending it was the cold, he got dressed.

Rogue felt bliss and happiness. She had held the man she loved tightly to her bare skin. She had felt him inside her. She had melted in the climax they had had together. She was filled with hope. She wanted so badly to be with Gambit like this again that she was resolved to find a way to tame her powers.

When Nanny opened the door the next morning, the two lovers were sleeping soundly. Rogue's back was resting against Gambit's chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

An evil, know-it-all grin spread accross the robot's face.

This happiness wasn't going to last for long…

THE END

I want to thank two friends of mine, Luisa for her nice droolreading... And Julie for all her nice counseling :) I adore you two, ladies! Without both of you this story wouldn't be the same...


End file.
